


One More Week

by theexhaustedalchemist



Series: 30 Day OTP challenge! (Kit/Ty) [27]
Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Established Relationship, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theexhaustedalchemist/pseuds/theexhaustedalchemist
Summary: 30 Day OTP ChallengeDay 30: Doing something hotWhere Kit and Ty have phone sex
Relationships: Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Series: 30 Day OTP challenge! (Kit/Ty) [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715980
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	One More Week

“Ty…are you sure that nobody will hear you?”

“I’m sure. Don’t worry Kit. My roommate won’t be back for a few hours, I promise.”

“Okay. Let’s do it then,” Kit said into the phone. He had broken his smartphone, so he had an old flip phone as a backup until he could get a new one. But he and Ty would make it work without FaceTime. If they could keep a long-distance relationship while Ty was at Scholomance and Kit was on his travel year to the Quebec Institute, they could work through pretty much anything. 

Kit glanced at his bedroom door for the hundredth time, seeing it closed, locked, and runed, and took a deep breath. “I’m ready Ty.”

“Good,” Ty said, his voice sounding a little rough. “Okay. I want you to picture me climbing over you, and pulling your shirt off. Can you take your shirt off for me Kit?”

“Yeah,” Kit said, already feeling flustered. He reached down and pulled off his shirt, shivering slightly as the air perked up his nipples. Even though they had done this a few times already, it still felt like they were breaking some sort of unspoken rule by having phone sex.

“Good. Is it off?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay. I want you to run your hands over your body, but don’t touch your nipples yet.”

Kit did as he was told, avoiding the sensitive buds as his palms ran over his chest. 

“Tell me,” Ty’s voice said, his tone sounding strangled. Those two words were their way of saying the other person wanted you to describe what you were doing.

“I’m running my hands up my body now, but I’m being good and not touching my nipples. My fingers are grazing over my stomach now, with a light touch.”

“Good. Now flick your nipples.”

Kit whined as he did so, feeling his dick throb.

“Now touch your nipples, play with them. Tell me.”

“I’m pinching them,” Kit said, panting slightly. “Now I’m rubbing them in circles. By the Angels Ty you feel so good.”

“Stop.”

Kit’s hands immediately froze.

“Pull down your pants slowly, and tell me what you see.”

“I didn’t wear any underwear today, so m-my...um...dick is about halfway up. It’s tip is red, and there’s a little precum at the tip.”

“Take your pointer finger. And swipe it over the top. Now lick it.”

Kit sucked on his finger, circling it with his tongue.

“I want you to touch below your hips, but anything except for your dick.”

“But Ty-”

“Anywhere but there. Tell me.”

Kit sighed extra loudly so that he knew Ty would hear him as he trailed his fingers down his V and to his thighs.

“I’m trailing my fingers from my inner thighs up and around my d-dick and up to my lower stomach. Ty I wish you were here to touch me like this.”

He heard Ty take a harsh breath. “Me too. But it’ll be okay. I’m coming to visit in a week. We’re almost there.”

Kit nodded, then remembered that Ty couldn’t see him. “I know. Almost there.”

“Okay. You can wrap your right hand around your dick. But not your left. Don’t move your hand yet.”

Kit hissed as he felt his hand close around his length, resisting the urge to move it. 

“Now move it slowly up and down, but go as slow as I would.”

“I’m moving my hand up and down Ty. It’s so slow but you’re so good. This feels so good. My dick is leaking more precum, and now it’s smeared.”

“G-Good,” Ty choked out. “Go faster now, but you’re not allowed to cum without me.”

“O-Okay,” Kit panted out, hearing similar sounds through the phone. “T-Tell me what you’re going to do to me when you see me in a week.”

“By the Angels Kit, I’m going to first give you a gentle kiss and hug. But that night, or earlier as I don’t know if I can wait that long, I’m going to rip your shirt off and suck on your nipples until you scream. But I won’t stop there. I’m going to fuck you so hard that you won’t be able to walk for a week. I won’t let you cum for a long time. By the time I let you, you’ll be sobbing because you’ll be so hard.”

“Ahh T-Ty! I’m gonna-”

“Not yet,” Ty breathed as Kit forced himself to hold off. He felt his breathing get uneven as he held out as long as he could.

“Now!”

Kit moaned as he reached his climax, ejaculating into his hand as he shook and saw spots in his vision. He heard Ty let out a small moan, and he knew Ty also had just reached his high.

After he finished, with his muscles still occasionally spasming, he heard Ty say, his voice low, “I can’t wait a week to see you again.”

“It’ll go by quickly,” Kit responded as he listened to his boyfriend’s soft laugh in his ear

**Author's Note:**

> Today was the last day!:( the challenge is now complete! 
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who read this whole little challenge I did - I had a lot of fun. It definitely did what I wanted it to do - it got me back into writing regularly, and it was difficult at times!
> 
> Is this the last I will write of these two boys? Probably not. I love writing KitTy, so I plan to write more about them in the future:) I don’t have a specific timeline of when I’d write them again, but it might not be until after my Avengers Endgame AU that I’m writing now (if you’d like to check that out, please do! It’s a fic where Tony survives!) 
> 
> Thanks for reading! I love to read comments, so leave one if you’d like!:)


End file.
